Konoha's New World
by Hinata-Yoruichi
Summary: Konoha's New World es una Utopía creada por el Hokage Danzou pero q se sostiene haciendo sufrir a los pueblos de las ciudades obreras, haciendo q Hinata, como hija de un concejal se atreva a cuestionar las decisiones de estos, yendo a parar a los suburbios de una ciudad obrera (desterrada) donde conoce a un Rebelde ojinegro Sasuke Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

**SasuHina.**

**Primer Capítulo**

"**Mi Opinión".**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen al glorioso y asesino de mi Neji Masashi Kishimoto… Si yo tuviera la suerte y la habilidad de él no andaría por ahí matando a los personajes más geniales de mi historia T_T te odio/amo Masashi. Buaaa. Ah y los nombres raritos los he sacado yo. ¿Vale?**

**-Me inspiré mucho en las películas "Aeon Flux", "Violleta", "Sky Blue".**

**Advertencias: UA/ OOC (creo que tengo ciertas aficiones al OOC xD)/ Lemon/ Armas/ Violencia.**

**Tengo desde hace más o menos un mes con esta loca idea en la mente, así que decidí hacerla historia para ver qué tal sale, ¿y qué mejor que probar con la pareja que siempre obtendrá el primer lugar en mi corazón? Sasuke y Hinata. Aquí va.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La mullida cama era el mejor asiento que podía encontrar en este momento. Apretó sus piernas con sus manos doblándolas como una niña asustada. Y es que lo estaba. Estaba asustada hasta la última hebra de su azulino cabello. Ella había decidido decirle "NO" al ambiente "perfecto" en el que había crecido junto a su adinerada familia perteneciente a la más alta sociedad de la Utopía llamada Konoha. De eso hacía una miserable semana. Había huido cansada de tanta perfección que ella sabía era una mentira. Y ¿quién diría que ella, Hinata Hyuuga hija del gran Hiashi Hyuuga, estaría en una pequeña habitación de una de las deplorables ciudades obreras?

Se levantó, aguantando por todos los medios sus lágrimas. La habían desterrado de su hogar, de su familia, pero no se arrepentía. Ella había hecho valer sus pensamientos, cosa que la mayoría ya no hacía.

.

.

**Flashback.**

**«**La mesa era rodeada por los hombres y mujeres más influyentes de toda Konoha, discutían abiertamente sobre el futuro de la Utopía que tanto trabajo les había costado.

—En verdad pienso que deberíamos ponerles mano de hierro —una regordeta mujer habló en un tono chillón haciendo ademanes con la mano para enfatizar su oración.

— ¿Usted lo cree así Kata-sama? —Un hombre de mirada severa preguntó tratando de mostrarse abierto a opciones.

—Claro Danzou-sama. Los rebeldes tomarán su paciencia como debilidad, y así no se podría seguir manteniendo su sueño que es Konoha.

Hinata, como futura heredera del clan Hyuuga, estaba sentada al lado derecho de su padre mientras oía con mucha atención cada palabra que salía de la boca de esa mujer. La ojiperla nunca había sido alguien que guardara rencor o algo por el estilo pero ver a esa mujer hablaba le era sumamente insoportable. Hinata dirigió su mirada al Líder de todos los terrenos que podían verse en la plenitud de cualquier espacio libre y amplio, o meramente desde cualquier gran edificio, el llamado Hokage Danzou. Lo vio removerse sutilmente en su silla, mientras parecía analizar las palabras de la mujer.

— ¿Qué sugieren que haga, son mi consejo después de todo?

—Debería empezar subiendo el impuesto a los de las ciudades obreras.

Hinata vio con asombro la cara de su padre quien con mirada serena había pronunciado tan severas palabras.

—Buena opinión Hiashi-sama —esta vez habló un hombre de larga cabellera negra y lacia con ojos amarillentos que daba el aspecto de una serpiente— con eso, los rebeldes quedarán amenazados y sin duda se sentirán culpables por querer arremeter contra nosotros.

—Tiene toda la razón Orochimaru-sama —Hiashi le respaldaba la opinión al pelinegro.

—Bueno, entonces está decidido… —Danzou colocó ambos brazos descansando en la silla— Gracias a ustedes he llegado a una buena conclusión, se le aumentará el impuesto a la clase obrera y el que se atreva a negarse será severamente castigado.

—E-Estoy en d-desacuerdo —Hinata se había armado de total valor para opinar, y es que la rabia que tenía en ese momento era un detonante que disipaba cualquier duda y temor, a sus 20 años ella se decía que era una mujer capaz de opinar abiertamente aunque su timidez nunca antes la dejara.

— ¡Hinata! —Su padre la gritó en medio de todo el mundo a manera de reprimenda demostrando en su mirada perlada la más grande de las furias que ese hombre había podido tomar por culpa de ella veces anteriores — ¡Pídele disculpas a Danzou-sama ahora mismo!

—Y-Yo n-no lo haré, Gomen nasai Oto-sama. —Hinata miraba a su padre con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza y sus ojos llenos de determinación— P-pero n-no estoy de acuerdo.

—No me avergüences más Hinata… tú…

—Espera Hiashi-sama. Déjala que hable. A ver Hinata-san… ¿por qué no estás de acuerdo?

—N-no es justo para ellos… el impuesto j-justo ahora… ya es suf-suficientemente alto c-como para s-subirlo m-más. N-no les alcanzará ni p-para comer.

—Ah, así que te compadeces de ellos Hinata-san…eso no es bueno para la futura líder del clan Hyuuga… Entonces ¿cuál es tu opinión para mantener a raya a los rebeldes?

—…— Danzou la miraba con un gran desprecio pintado en su rostro, no sabía qué responder; los rebeldes siempre le habían causado miedo gracias a las historias de su padre, pero ellos eran humanos y eso no era justo— D-debe haber alguna manera p-para n-negociar con ellos.

—Hmph… Hinata-san al parecer eres muy ingenua aunque tengas ya 20 años de edad. Tú has gozado toda tu vida del dinero que se ha recolectado de las ciudades obreras, no deberías quejarte. ¿Acaso estarías dispuesta a dejar tu comodidad por ellos? Porque si ellos tuvieran la oportunidad te asesinarían sin pensarlo. Hiashi-sama, creo que deberías enseñarle algunas cosas a tu hija.

—Absolutamente Hokage-sama. Hinata, desde hoy ya no eres mi hija. Serás desterrada de la Ciudad Alta, y vivirás en alguna ciudad obrera para ver si tus ideales valían la pena. Tu hermana Hanabi tomará tu lugar. ¡Guardias, saquen a esta muchacha de aquí!

Hinata abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, viendo extrañada al hombre que supuestamente había sido su padre durante 20 años. Sintió cómo era halada por los guardias mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos a montones.**»**

**Fin Flashback.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caminó hacia su pequeño baño y con la poca agua que salía de la tubería lavó su rostro. Suspiró pesadamente, mientras se decía a sí misma que no se arrepentía de nada. Por suerte su primo Neji le había dado dinero suficiente como para conseguir esa pequeña habitación, y tener comida por un buen tiempo. Salió en dirección al pequeño lugar donde vendían las pocas cosas que había para comer, sacó de su pequeña bolsa dos monedas que valían lo suficiente para un buen pedazo de pan y unos vegetales. Fue entonces cuando sintió cómo alguien la tomaba de la cintura forcejeando para meter sus gruesas manos debajo de la falda de la asustada peliazul para sacar la bolsa de monedas y de paso toquetear el fino cuerpo de la chica.

Hinata forcejeaba gritando con las fuerzas que podía, miró entre rápidos movimientos a su opresor, era un hombre algo mayor de cuerpo robusto vestido con las armaduras de la guardia de la Ciudad Alta como se hacía llamar a la parte más prestigiosa de Konoha. Entre decepcionada y frustrada seguía con su forcejeo, miraba a todos lados en busca de ayuda, pero nadie la socorría. A donde fuera que su mirada perlada se dirigiera, sólo encontraba ojos vacíos y miradas desviadas con algo de dolor y pena enmarcados en su rostro, se sintió mal, ella quizás había esperado mucho de estas personas, pero no podía culparlos.

—Deja de pelear chiquilla, ese dinero le pertenece al Hokage Danzou, y tu cuerpo a nosotros. Así que de nada te vale llorar.

—Hazlo Roko… —gritó uno de los compañeros de aquel hombre.

—Es cierto, pero no te olvides de nosotros.

La mano del hombre vertió su furia contra la pálida cara de la peliazul, haciendo que de los rosados labios saliera un líquido espeso y rojo. Fue entonces que el hombre de un movimiento brusco le quitó a tirones la azulada falda larga que llevaba Hinata, mientras besuqueaba con fiereza el cuello largo y fino de aquella muchacha. Hinata cerró sus perlados ojos mientras forcejeaba lo más que podía con sus débiles brazos, aunque sabía que no tenía oportunidad no dejaría de luchar, no lo haría. Pero entonces paró, el hombre paró de besuquearla y tocarla. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos, mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba en especial sus labios, que gracias al cielo ese asqueroso hombre no habían tocado; y se encontró con una enorme arma de fuego que apuntaba la cabeza del hombre que la había robado y apretujado.

—Devuélvele lo que le has quitado y pídele perdón de inmediato.

Hinata se asombró al escuchar esa grave voz masculina, siguió la mirada del largo cañón del arma, pasó por una pálida mano cubierta la mitad por un guante, pudo distinguir, que era de cuero negro. Siguió su perlada mirada encontrándose a un muchacho, probablemente de su edad o quizás un poco mayor, con ojos negros al igual que sus cabellos peinados hacia atrás, unos finos labios decorados con una argolla al igual que su ceja derecha lo era por algo parecido, según sus ojos, a unas púas muy pequeñas cromadas, vestido totalmente de negro, con pantalones semiajustados, lleno de correas cromadas, cubierto por un sobretodo rojo.

—"Un r-rebelde… e-es un r-rebelde, y m-me ha ayudado."

— ¿Qué esperas maldito? —Su voz era queda pero demandante haciendo que el musculoso hombre temblara un poco.

—Y-Yo lo siento.

—Hazlo con más respeto.

—…— el hombre miró nerviosamente a los oscuros ojos del muchacho y asintió levemente— Lo s-siento Señorita, t-tenga su dinero.

El hombre pesadamente le devolvió la pequeña bolsita a la muda y nerviosa ojiperla. Ella estaba fría, no sabía ya qué pensar, decir o hacer. Sólo se limitó a ver al azabache frente a ella. Entonces salió de su embelesamiento y miró cómo un chico rubio y de facciones zorrunas tenía a uno de los acompañantes del hombre llamado Roko, mientras que una muchacha de cabello rosa tenía al otro, ambos en la misma posición del muchacho de mirada oscura que la había salvado.

—Esto te sacas por molestar a una dama.

—No, No me haga nada señor, p-prometo no hacerlo de nuevo. L-lo juro.

—Lo siento, no confío en guardias de la Ciudad Alta.

El muchacho le sonrió diabólicamente al hombre con armadura —que en esos momentos era inservible— y sin dudarlo haló del gatillo dejando que la bala entrara en el pequeño casco del hombre traspasando su cerebro y saliendo al otro lado, dejando un agujero completamente visible aunque fuera ya de noche.

Hinata palideció, temblando aún más escuchando otros dos disparos más supuso que los acompañantes del hombre que la había maltratado habían corrido con la misma suerte de este. Y sin saber en qué momento había dejado de respirar, cayó en el suelo totalmente desmayada.

—Sakura, ven aquí. Tómala. —El moreno la miró un poco antes de que la chica pelirrosa la alzara y logró detallarla mientras escuchaba cómo su compañera preguntaba si alguien sabía cuál era la habitación de esa muchacha; era hermosa, esa era la palabra, hermosa. Claro, él no lo diría abiertamente, pero eso no impedía pensarlo. Su tez pálida, su cabello largo y de ese hermoso color azulino, su cuello largo y elegante, y aunque sus labios estuvieran ensangrentados, imaginó que también serían perfectos, sin mencionar los raros y atrayentes que le habían parecido sus ojos perlados. Sin poder evitarlo pensó qué hacía una chica como ella en esos lados tan oscuros.

—Ella vive en esa pequeña habitación de allá —una anciana que había visto lo ocurrido le avisó a Sakura y dirigiéndose al pelinegro lo encaró— Gracias por intervenir joven, aquí aunque hubiésemos querido era imposible para nosotros. Cuídela, ella, según escuché, fue desterrada de la Ciudad Alta por defender la subida de impuestos. Ella es una buena chica.

El azabache asintió levemente a la anciana, mientras caminaba hacia donde le habían dicho.

—Naruto… abre la puerta.

—Apúrate Naruto, no soy una chica con súper fuerza después de todo.

—Ya, ya, no tienen por qué gritarme. Soy un chico sensible, dattebayo.

Sakura entró sin hacerle caso al rubio y observando el lugar, dejó a la chica acostada en una cama pequeña que había en la habitación acomodándole el rasgado vestido y cubriéndola con la delgada sábana beige q alguna vez fue blanca.

Al cabo de unos minutos Hinata despertó, pestañeaba de seguido tratando de reincorporarse, escuchó cómo a lo lejos una ronca voz que recién había escuchado pedía que lo dejaran solo con ella, recibiendo unos pequeños soniditos a manera de afirmación. Terminó de abrir sus perlados ojos mirando unos negros que parecían brillar debido a la tenue luz de una bombilla semiapagada.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Etto —Hinata se percató de su mirada inquisidora y su rostro serio esperando una rápida respuesta, y le fue imposible no sonrojarse— S-sí, estoy b-bien.

—Hmph… al parecer tendré que usar toda mi paciencia contigo.

—G-gomen nasai —Hinata se apenó, ella también deseaba no tartamudear tanto y menos cuando no debía hacerlo.

—… —Sasuke la miró tratando de ocultar una pequeña sonrisa que se le estaba formando— No estás bien, estás herida.

Hinata abrió ampliamente sus ojos centrándose en la punzada que su boca despedía. Llevó sus temblorosos dedos hacia sus labios, dando un respingo cuando al tocárselos la punzada creció.

—Ouch…

El ojinegro caminó hacia el pequeño baño encontrando un pequeño paño humedeciéndolo mientras volvía a estar frente a ella y se sentó a su lado.

—Soy Sasuke Uchiha —dijo calladamente mientras que con la delicadeza que nunca había usado y que no sabía que le era tan difícil encontrar y mantener, tomó el mentón de la temblorosa muchacha y con aún más lentitud y suavidad se dispuso a limpiar la herida en el labio inferior.

—S-Soy… —Esperó a que el azabache le diera un momento y continuó— H-Hinata Hyuuga.

—Hmph… ¿Hyuuga? —Sasuke soltó con rudeza su rostro mientras se levantaba de la pequeña cama con una marcada cara de disgusto.

—U-Uchiha-san… ¿q-q-..?

—Odio a los Hyuuga.

Hinata tragó fuerte, muy fuerte. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Era odiada por la persona que la había salvado, y lo peor es que ella no había hecho nada por ganarse ese odio.

—Entiendo. Sé que m-mi familia ha hecho c-cosas im-imperdonables… demo… y-yo… y-yo…

— ¿Tú qué?

—Y-yo no l-le he hecho n-nada para que me odie.

Sasuke la miró desconcertado, era cierto. Y él había hecho lo que tanto odiaba de las personas de la alta sociedad, juzgar y meter a todos en un mismo Saco.

—Escuché que has sido desterrada… por defender a estas personas.

—…— Hinata sólo se limitaba a ella misma continuar con la limpieza de su labio y su rostro en general, ese tema no era su favorito. Sí, lo había hecho, pero no cambió nada con hacerlo. Y eso le dolía aún más.

—Únetenos.

— ¿Q-qué? —Sus perlados ojos miraron con incredulidad a los opuestos, ¿había escuchado bien?

—Hmph, odio repetir las cosas Hyuuga. Aquí no tienes nada, y para enfrentarte a la Ciudad Alta, debes tener ideales y valor, y eso es lo que la Anarquía necesita. Así que únetenos.

Hinata bajó la mirada. Ella nunca pensó que algo así le ocurriera. Pero si podía hacer algo para cambiar toda esta mentira que era Konoha's New World, ella lo haría.

—E-está b-bien Uchiha-san. L-lo haré.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas Finales:**

**Y… ¿qué les ha parecido? Debo continuar la historia? Sus comentarios son importantes para saber si agradó o no. Esperaré pacientemente por sus opiniones. Los quiero y gracias de antemano. Besitos. **


	2. Doragonzu Bakuyaku

**SasuHina.**

**Segundo capítulo.**

**Doragonzu Bakuyaku.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen al glorioso y asesino de mi Neji, Masashi Kishimoto… Si yo tuviera la suerte y la habilidad de él no andaría por ahí matando a los personajes más geniales de mi historia T_T te odio/amo Masashi. Buaaa. Ah y los nombres raritos los he sacado yo. ¿Vale?**

**-Me inspiré mucho en las películas "Aeon Flux", "Violleta", "Sky Blue".**

**Advertencias del capítulo: UA/ OOC (creo que tengo ciertas aficiones al OOC xD)/ Armas/ Violencia. (El Lemon vendrá después).**

—**bla bla bla— /hablan/**

—"**bla bla bla"— /piensan/**

**Gomen por la tardanza, estaba enfermita —aún lo estoy, pero ya estoy mejor— bueno aquí está.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke salió de la deprimente habitación de aquella recatada señorita como decidió llamarla internamente, encontrándose con sus dos mejores amigos y compañeros de combate.

—Teme, ¿cómo está ella?

—Se ha quedado dormida.

—Pobre chica, —Sakura recostaba su espalda en la rugosa pared de la habitación de Hinata que estaba expuesta a la calle, subió su pierna derecha para apoyarla en la pared mientras cruzaba sus brazos al nivel de su pecho, y agradeció tener esos licras ajustados que cubrían sus piernas, aunque tenía varias correas y algunas armas y cuchillos en ellas, definitivamente tenía más libertad que cuando usaba aquella falda roja — parece que es nueva por estos lados.

—Lo es.

— ¿En serio Teme? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Hmph…

—Y aquí vamos de nuevo contigo Sasuke-Teme, debes decirnos lo que sabes somos tus compañeros, maldición, ttebayo.

—Es cierto Sasuke-kun, debemos saber todo, la falta de comunicación entre nosotros sería un error.

—Mmm… su nombre es Hinata Hyuuga y fue desterrada de Ciudad Alta por defender el incremento de los impuestos.

— ¿Hyuuga? —Naruto rascó su nuca mostrando una mueca de leve disgusto— Lo había sospechado al ver sus ojos, pero por un momento creí que era una casualidad.

—Oye Naruto, no seas idiota… —fulminando al rubio con la mirada— ella podrá ser una Hyuuga, pero cuando llegamos no se veía como una chica arrogante y con aires de ser superior. ¿Acaso crees que un Hyuuga, de los que estamos acostumbrados a ver, estaría siquiera aquí?

—Tienes razón Sakura-chan. Es sólo que yo… bueno espero que descanse y pase este mal momento.

—Le pedí que se nos uniera.

— ¿QUÉ? —Ambos chicos, la pelirrosa y el rubio, miraron atónitos a su azabache amigo mientras él sólo se limitaba a recostarse de la pared al igual que Sakura.

—Saben que no me gusta repetir las cosas.

— ¿Por qué lo has hecho Teme?

—Naruto, por si no lo has notado, Baka, —Sakura a pesar de haberse impresionado al principio, entendió a la perfección el porqué de la decisión de su amigo— necesitamos más gente que se atreva a revelarse contra los dirigentes de Konoha.

—Hmph. Partiremos mañana temprano con ella.

—Bien, deberíamos entonces entrar y dormir algo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Sin siquiera comer Ramen?

—Aho.

—Dobe.

Sasuke y Sakura entraron de nuevo en el mayor de los silencios, seguido por un Naruto que sólo rogaba internamente que su panza no sonara en plena noche. Cada quien se acomodó en algún lugar de la pequeña habitación. El pelinegro recostó su espalda de la pared mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la chica que dormía en la cama a un costado de él. La muchacha temblaba un poco, mientras con las manos presionaba con fuerza el borde de su sábana beige a nivel de su pecho como si tratara de darse valor de esa manera.

—"Hmph… al parecer aún está asustada por todo lo que ha pasado. Espero simplemente no haberme equivocado al reclutarla".

Sasuke volvió su mirada al frente mientras doblaba una pierna de manera que su brazo derecho reposara en su rodilla derecha. Observó a sus compañeros que ya habían cedido al sueño y él decidió hacer lo mismo.

.

.

.

El viento golpeaba con fuerza el pequeño rostro de la menuda peliazul que aferraba la cintura de la muchacha pelirrosada que se encargaba de manejar un vehículo de dos ruedas al que podría llamarse una moto, una gran moto. Habían pasado más de una hora desde que habían salido de la pequeña y deprimente habitación de la Hyuuga, y ahora era cuando el sol apenas comenzaba a dar sus primeras luces en el alba. Hinata pestañeó varias veces para terminar de abrir sus ojos y acostumbrarse al fuerte viento, ella quería ver, al menos, el camino por donde iban.

Todo era como si los colores nunca hubieran existido en esas construcciones, en las calles, en los animales que dormían en las afueras de las casas, mientras temblaban del frío ya que sus delgadas pieles carentes de pelos eran ineficientes para darles calor. Todo era gris, y no sólo porque el sol no estaba expuesto a sus anchas, simplemente todo era de un entristecedor color gris. Hinata reprimió las lágrimas, mismas que había retenido cuando había sido desterrada y había observado un ambiente similar cuando iba de camino a su antigua habitación. Volvió a cerrar sus perlados ojos y trató de concentrarse en no sentir tanto dolor y rabia. Había vivido todos sus 20 años en una casa con todos los lujos posibles sin siquiera saber de dónde provenían, y en cuanto lo supo había querido cambiar la manera en que se manejaban las cosas en el consejo, pero sólo era una "niña aspirante a Heredera del Clan Hyuuga" como lo había dicho Danzou en una oportunidad, incapaz de lograr nada sumándole a eso su carácter gentil y juzgado tantas veces como "débil", y su personalidad tímida y reservada, su constante tartamudeo y la falta de apoyo de su Padre. Por eso había aceptado la propuesta del chico que la había salvado, sintió por primera vez que podía ser útil en algo de suma importancia como lo era el futuro de todas esas personas que vivían en este mundo sin color.

.

.

.

.

.

La peliazul abrió los ojos temerosamente cuando sintió que la moto en la que iba se había parado, bajando de ella delicadamente percibiendo cómo sus piernas temblaban un poco. Miró a su alrededor, estaban en algún tipo de subterráneo iluminado por unas cuantas bombillas de una luz blanca muy brillante. Fue entonces que encontró dos pares de ojos curiosos viéndola, observándola, mientras que el otro par de oscuros orbes veían hacia otro lado. Aunque esas otras dos personas habían llegado con el muchacho que la había salvado la noche anterior, ella no los había detallado. Miró a esa chica de cabello corto y de un llamativo rosado, llevaba una ropa adherida a su cuerpo como una especie de licra de cuerpo completo. Era de color rojo con detalles blancos debajo de un gran sobretodo de un verde claro que hacía juego con los ojos de la chica; y sus piernas eran cubiertas por correas que sin duda tenían su propósito ya que algunas de ellas sostenían armas de varios tamaños y un cuchillo, o eso pudo distinguir Hinata ya que sólo se notaba la empuñadura bien trabajada de color bronce mostrando dos dragones que se entrelazaban entre sí.

Desvió entonces su rostro hacia el chico rubio que se bajaba de su moto: una cinta negra y larga cubría su frente y era atada en la parte de atrás de su cabeza; Su ropa consistía en un pantalón algo ajustado de un color azul opaco y una camisa negra de largas mangas que no dejaban a la vista ninguna parte de su cuerpo, también tenía todo tipos de armas de fuego y cuchillos en sus piernas. Y su sobretodo era de un cegador color naranja. Hinata pestañeó un poco e hizo una reverencia, no sabiendo qué más hacer.

—Etto… yo… Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga, G-Gracias por s-salvarme ayer. Y-yo…

—Ya debes olvidar eso… —Hinata abrió sus ojos en dirección hacia el pelinegro que había hablado de manera seca y sin cuidado que aún estaba recostado de su moto roja.

—Teme… no debes responderle de esa manera 'Ttebayo.

—Mmm… Bueno Hinata-san, Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, él es Namikaze Naruto y supongo que ya conoces el nombre de nuestro Líder Sasuke.

—H-Hai.

—Hmph… entremos.

Los cuatro chicos entraron en silencio llegando a una puerta totalmente hermética y de un acero que se veía totalmente impenetrable. Sasuke se posó a un lado tocando con su dedo un lugar en específico, apareciendo un holograma que mostraba varios números. El pelinegro "presionó" los que debía y la gran puerta comenzó a abrirse de una manera casi rápida y silenciosa.

Al pasar por la gran entrada, Hinata divisó un lugar amplio lleno de partes mecánicas de diferentes tipos de transporte, habían varias personas y luces salían de las grandes máquinas que trataban de unir esas partes para crear cosas nuevas. La ojiperla estaba distraída observando el gran trabajo que llevaban en ese lugar preguntándose qué nuevo producto saldría de esas hermosas manos de esos trabajadores. Espabiló al sentir cómo era halada suavemente de sus hombros por la pelirrosada que le indicaba con una mirada que debía apurarse un poco. Hinata asintió y se desvió hacia la derecha siguiendo a los tres chicos, que se detuvieron abruptamente en una puerta de un intenso color rojo la cual abrieron sin pedir un permiso previo.

—Hemos vuelto.

—Chicos —un muchacho alto de cabello negro largo y amarrado en una coleta los recibió con un rostro impasible— Bienvenidos. Oh, trajeron a alguien —Haciendo una reverencia— Buen día Señorita… ¿Hyuuga?

—B-Buen día —Hinata respondió con una reverencia— S-sí… soy Hinata Hyuuga.

—Oh… ¿Acaso la secuestraste Sasuke, Uhn?

—Cállate Deidara, deja de decir estupideces… —Sasuke entró más al salón de paredes de color blanco dirigiéndose a la mesa en donde estaban diez personas sentadas alrededor, tomando un trozo de pan y llevándoselo a la boca.

— ¿Entonces qué sucede Otouto? —Itachi sólo veía a la sonrosada y silenciosa chica que aún estaba en el borde de la puerta como si ese salón fuera un lugar prohibido para ella.

—Bueno… —Naruto también se encaminó hasta la gran mesa, seguido por Sakura, haciendo lo mismo que su compañero pelinegro, a diferencia de que este comía de manera poco educada— El Teme dijo que la reclutó.

— ¿La reclutaste Otouto?

—Hmph…

— ¿Podríamos hablar un momento a solas Sasuke?

Ambos hermanos salieron del salón, Itachi con su rostro firme y Sasuke con el suyo denotando un poco de fastidio. Hinata sólo se sentía fuera de lugar, se miró agachando su cabeza y dio un suspiro, al menos se había cambiado de ropa; sin duda este ancho pantalón negro y el gran blusón de color lila que llevaba era mejor que la falda hecha jirones que poseía anoche. Giró su mirada y se encontró con un montón de hombres que la observaban de distintas maneras, hasta que uno de ellos se levantó de manera decidida encaminándose hacia ella. Hinata logró detallarlo, llevaba una ropa algo ajustada completamente de negro, su cabello era del mismo color, pero no supo cómo definir su rostro ya que estaba cubierto por una extraña máscara de color naranja que tenía un decorado que hacía la forma de una espiral donde el centro era un agujero circular que —adivinó Hinata— era por donde él veía.

—Hinata-san… pase —la voz era algo jubilosa y tierna, Hinata dedujo que podía tratarse de un joven como ella, el muchacho la tomó de la mano y la sentó en una silla libre al lado de él— Mi nombre es Tobi… Tobi espera ser un buen amigo de Hinata-san.

—G-Gracias Tobi-san.

—Debes comer algo —el enmascarado le sirvió un trozo de pan en un plato que colocó frente a ella— Come, mientras Tobi, como buen chico, te mostrará el nombre del resto.

—Tobi… deberías callarte de una vez, Uhn. No sabemos lo que dirá Itachi, Uhn.

—Senpai… Tobi sólo quiere ser una buena persona con Hinata-san. Verás —Hinata observó a Tobi mientras él se aclaraba la garganta un poco— Él es el Senpai de Tobi, Deidara. Él es el Danna de Senpai, Sasori-san. Él es Kisame-kun, Hidan-san, Kakuzu-san, Konan-san, Pain-san y Zetsu-chan.

—G-Gracias por presentarme Tobi-san —Hinata hizo una leve reverencia inclinando su rostro mientras recibía unas cuantas miradas desaprobatorias de parte de todos y cada uno de los que estaban en esa mesa menos de Sakura y Naruto.

—Bien, No hay de qué. Pero debes comer Hinata-san.

—G-gomen no t-tengo Hambre.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Me puedes decir en qué estabas pensando Sasuke?

—Tsk… siempre dices que nunca he reclutado a nadie Nii-san, ahora que lo hago te quejas… ¿quién demonios te entiende Itachi?

—Otouto tonto, es una Hyuuga.

— ¿Y eso qué Nii-san? Ella fue desterrada por querer proteger la subida de impuestos

Itachi cerró los ojos por un momento mientras descansaba su cuerpo en la pared, su hermano a veces era difícil de tratar y debía encontrar las palabras exactas para hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Otouto, esa señorita sólo es eso… una señorita. No es como Sakura-san, o como Tenten-san, es una Hyuuga, una delicada señorita. ¿La harás cargar un arma y hacerla matar personas con las que posiblemente ella se crió?

—Eso dependerá de ella.

—Entonces sólo la has traído aquí porque te pareció bonita y quisiste cuidarla. —Itachi hablaba con calma y pausadamente mientras veía cómo era observado con furia por su hermano menor— Te entendería si eso pasara. Es una chica muy linda, y en verdad despide algo que hace querer protegerla, pero no es una guerrera Sasuke. No quisiera saber que por una irresponsabilidad nuestra esa chica acabe muerta por los que un día nombró como "suyos".

—Primero… esas no fueron mis razones. Admito que es una chica hermosa, no soy un niño para negarlo, pero tampoco lo soy como para reclutarla por esa razón tan débil. Me sorprende la poca confianza que me tienes hermano.

—Lo siento Otouto, pero entonces dime tus razones.

—Sé que tiene potencial Itachi. No cualquiera se revela contra todo un consejo.

—Y… ¿qué pretendes hacer con ella?

—Hagamos que alguien la entrene… y listo.

—Buena idea Otouto… ¿A quién propones?

—Eso lo decides tú, tú eres el genio después de todo.

.

.

.

.

El silencio reinaba en la larga mesa, Hinata sólo veía sus manos empuñadas que descansaban en sus piernas. Mientras sentía muchas miradas sobre ella. Sabía que era por su apellido y quizás por su manera de presentarse tan queda, y su débil porte que no denotaba ser de esa familia tan poderosa y odiada por aquellas personas de las Ciudades Obreras.

La puerta sonó, y la ojiperla sintió las pisadas de varias personas, tres según pudo adivinar —ya que se encontraba observando sus manos— entrar. Miró de soslayo a Sasuke que tomaba una silla de otro lugar y se sentaba cerca de Naruto, lo observó durante unos pocos segundos que para ella fueron muy largos, y se dio cuenta de las alargadas pestañas oscuras que adornaban esos negros ojos que de manera impredecible observaron los perlados de ella, haciéndola desviar su mirar hacia sus manos de nuevo.

—Hyuuga-san… —Itachi la llamó y ella se levantó de la silla mirándolo y a la mujer de cabellos oscuros que estaba a su lado— Se puede notar, y lo digo con el mayor respeto posible, que no es usted una guerrera; por eso, y si usted lo quiere, la pondremos a entrenar con esta mujer que es de mi total confianza.

Hinata observó a Itachi de manera asombrada, un entrenamiento especial para ella especialmente. No sabía si recibirlo de una buena manera o de una un poco extraña. Pero se limitó a asentir, ella había prometido ayudar en lo que fuera posible y lo haría, no se arrepentiría de ello.

—Bien, su nombre es Kurenai Yuhi, ella te comenzará a entrenar de desde ahora mismo. Poco a poco se te irán diciendo las cosas que debes saber a su momento. Por ahora sólo te puedo decir que gracias a Sasuke es usted Bienvenida a nuestra Organización **"Doragonzu Bakuyaku".**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas Finales: **

"**Doragonzu Bakuyaku": significa "Dragones explosivos" –según Google. xD –**

**Waaaa terminé, quizás el comienzo no sea tan llamativo, pero las cosas que vienen creo que sí lo son. Pero avísenme a los reviews cómo va, sugerencias son bien aceptadas. Así que Yo gustosa recibo la ayuda. Los quiero mucho, gracias por leer este fic.**

**A los reviews genialosos que he recibido en el primer cap:**

**Juvia Mavis-chan: **Aquí está la conti, sí gracias al Kami de los fics por Sasuke. Creo que desde ahora él siempre la salvará, quiera o no :P xD muchas gracias por leer mi fic y por dejar ese review y fuiste la primera muchas gracias. :D

**Hinax2sato:** Bueno te ha gustado este también? Si ha quedado algo rarito espero me comprendas y me digas las fallas, y me esforzaré en mejorar. Si? Bueno Hina-san se volverá fuerte pero poco a poco. El entrenamiento debe dársele bien. xD y así estará al lado de Sasuke-kun xD Gracias por leer mi fic :D y dejar review :D muchas gracias.

**Luna07:** Holaaaa bueno muchas gracias por pensar así del primer capi, qué tal el segundo? xD ahm sí, Sasuke siempre llega a tiempo xD jajajaja pes es q es la verdad, cuando uno a veces lucha por sus ideales, vienen otros a querer amedrentarte, pero no nos debemos dejar; eso pensé al escribir el fic. Siii lo de Neji-kun me cayó de la patada, pero Masashi es un trolleador de primera. Bueno gracias por reviewtar este fic :D muchas gracias :3

**Nateras Angeliq:** Muchas gracias, me alegra enormemente que pienses así, yo pensaba igual, y sabía que no iba a causar mucho impacto el fic, pero no podía dejar esa idea rondando sólo en mi cabeza. Y muchas gracias por tus palabras en serio. Y de todas las series que nombraste sólo he visto Hellsing :P debería ver las otras. Aunque quiero que sea un fic algo fuerte, con sangre, muertes, lo que venga, también quiero ponerle algo de humor, y eso se me hará algo difícil, pero trataré. Sí, A Hinata la dejaré como es ella, sólo quiero hacerla más fuerte y capaz de hacer muchas cosas que ahora no haría, pero como en el manga ella es una ninja que muy a diferencia de su personalidad debe hacer misiones que impliquen actos de alto riesgo, o matar personas y ella lo aceptó y se hizo ninja y aun así es la chica dulce y tímida que todos queremos xD Siiiii ahm qué te ha parecido el nombre, ese es para toda la organización como tal, dentro de ella está el Akatsuki (como habrás notado) y estará la de Sasuke que esa tendrá otro nombre. :P Muchas gracias por tus recomendaciones, me has ayudado muchísimo. De verdad me encantaría recibir tu ayuda, quizás hasta podamos hacer este fic a manera de socias xD :D q dices? :3 espero no te decepciones del fic. Y que me ayudes a hacer uno muy bueno. Sí? Gracias. :D

**Axter: **Muchas gracias :D gracias por leer y comentar. Espero este cap sea de tu agrado y que me dejes saber tus opiniones. Muchas gracias de nuevo :D

**OotTakuG4me3r: **Holaaaaaaaaaaaa gracias por pasarte por este fic jejejeje siii trabajo en eso. Hinata será una chica fuerte sin dejar de ser Hinata. :P Gracias por leer y comentar Hermana Gamer :D /o/

**SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ: **Holaaaaa Muchas gracias :D /o/ bueno aquí está la conti. Espero sea de tu agrado. Y me lo hagas saber. :3

**De verdad muchas gracias, por leer el fic y comentar. Gracias por su apoyo y palabras, toda ayuda es bien recibida. :D**

**Besos. /o/ Gracias por todo.**

**Sayonara.**


	3. La Espera

**SasuHina.**

**Tercer capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen al glorioso y trolleador Masashi Kishimoto… Ya ni sé qué rayos pasa por la mente de ese loco Mangaka al que tanto quiero. Ah y los nombres raritos los he sacado yo. ¿Vale?**

**-Me inspiré mucho en las películas "Aeon Flux", "Violleta", "Sky Blue".**

**Advertencias del capítulo: UA/ OOC (creo que tengo ciertas aficiones al OOC xD)/ Armas/ Violencia. (El Lemon vendrá después).**

—**bla bla bla— /hablan/**

—"**bla bla bla"— /piensan/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Mejorándome de la pinche gripe).**

**.**

**.**

Hinata caminaba con lentitud mientras observaba la femenina espalda que iba delante de ella. Estaba nerviosa, y expectante de lo que podría aprender. Y realmente no quería ser un problema para esa mujer que había aceptado enseñarla. La ojiperla paró al ver a la mujer hacer lo mismo. Observó el lugar, y era un espacio grande y vacío, excepto por varios instrumentos de entrenamiento tanto de técnicas de cuerpo a cuerpo, como de tiro al blanco.

—Hinata, este será nuestro lugar de entrenamiento. Quiero que dejes de pensar que estás en tu antiguo ambiente. Esto no es la Ciudad Alta. Estos son los suburbios, y ahora formas parte de la organización de rebeldes que quieren derrocar a todas esas personas con las que te criaste. ¿Estás segura de que quieres seguir?

—Kurenai-Sensei… yo estoy segura. Etto… sé que t-todos están equivocados. Que no se debería h-hacer lo que ellos hacen. Haré lo que esté en mis manos.

—Ahora debo preguntarte, ¿no haces esto sólo por vengarte de que te hayan dejado como si no valieras?

—N-no… no es eso —Los ojos perla de Hinata por un momento se llenaron de lágrimas que ella misma obligó a desaparecer, y levantó su mirada de nuevo hacia su Sensei, con más fuerza y determinación que antes— Eso no es mi motivación. Y-yo quiero hacer lo que pueda por el bien de la gente que sufre por el maltrato de Danzou-san.

—Bien dicho… entonces te enseñaré lo fundamental. Aquí dormirás, aquí comerás, aquí harás todo. Este espacio está provisto de lo necesario para eso. Harás de este gran cuarto tu vida hasta que aprendas lo que te enseñaré.

Hinata asintió, sabía que no sería nada fácil pero lo lograría. Lo haría, le demostraría a todo el mundo de lo que era capaz. Aunque hacía un momento había informado que la venganza no era su motivo, por un momento pensó en cómo se sentiría su padre, y todo el consejo cuando la viesen con los rebeldes y no pudo evitar sentir en su pecho algo parecido a una insana mezcla de culpa y motivación. Y sin pensar mucho en eso se preparó mentalmente para el arduo entrenamiento que vendría y que pensó sería como un intensivo.

..

.

.

Sasuke se removía en la cama en una pequeña habitación que proclamaba como suya. Su mente le daba vueltas, y todas comenzaban y terminaban su ciclo en esa peliazul de ojos perlados. ¿Quizás su hermano mayor tenía razón y se había equivocado al traer a esa pequeña?

Pasó su mano por su cabello y luego la dejó reposando en su frente, suspiró y pasó su delgada sábana por encima de su desnudo cuerpo. El calor a veces se daba paso por esos lados, hoy era una de esas noches calurosas y la maldijo internamente. Le gustaba las noches de frío. En ellas podía dormir plácidamente.

Entrecerró sus ojos, ya había pasado más de una semana desde que Kurenai se había llevado a Hinata a la habitación de entrenamiento, y no la había visto desde entonces. No era como que la extrañara o quisiera verla, o estupideces de esas. Sólo quería saber si había avanzado o no. No quería darle el gusto a Itachi de haberse equivocado al reclutar a una niña consentida que no podía cuidarse a sí misma sólo por un estúpido intento de protegerla.

—No me defraudes Hyuuga —Se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta para infundirse confianza— Aprende lo que puedas de Kurenai.

..

..

.

Las fuertes manos de una pelirrosa acariciaban el cabello dorado de un ojiazul que reposaba su cabeza en sus piernas desnudas, ambos estaban acostados en una cama un tanto pequeña en la habitación del rubio. Estaban juntos desde hacía mucho tiempo, cuando Sakura había llegado a la resistencia Naruto había quedado prendado de ella y no se rindió hasta no conquistarla. Aunque ella en un principio sólo tenía ojos para Sasuke, a la final el hiperactivo rubio se fue colando de a poco en sus pensamientos y sentimientos que le fue imposible luego no aceptar que sentía algo más que amistad por Naruto y fue cuando lo aceptó. Y desde entonces han estado el uno con el otro, apoyándose y amándose en estos tiempos que se antojaban difíciles.

—Naruto… ¿crees que Sasuke haya hecho bien en traer a esa chica con nosotros? —El rubio la observó con cara de no entender mucho por qué había iniciado esa conversación con ese tema. —No lo digo por cosas malas, o porque ella me caiga mal. Simplemente viste la cara que puso Itachi-san cuando llegamos. Y aunque dijo que era bienvenida y que la iban a entrenar, sus expresiones eran de desacuerdo total.

—Mmm… tienes razón con lo de Itachi-Niisan —Naruto se levantó quedando sentado en la cama para poder prestarle total atención a la pelirrosa— Pero confío en Sasuke 'Ttebayo. Y si él decidió reclutarla fue porque de seguro vio algo en ella que lo motivó a hacerlo.

—Tienes razón Naruto. Supongo que sólo nos toca esperar a que el entrenamiento termine.

..

..

.

Un pelilargo caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación, debía pensar en cómo hacer su próximo ataque a Ciudad Alta. No quería sólo explotar cosas, eso se lo dejaría a Deidara. Él quería algo más que eso. Quería otro tipo de desestabilización, una que le doliera al consejo y que los beneficiara a ellos y obviamente al pueblo de las Ciudades Obreras. Doragonzu Bakuyaku haría que Danzou y toda su gente vivieran atemorizados por ellos, y se arrepintieran de todo el mal que habían creado. Pero ¿cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo hacer que Danzou y el Consejo se hicieran en sus pantalones? Eso lo decidiría con los días, debía crear un plan perfecto, no por nada era un genio. Pero por ahora debían ir allá y robar dinero o comida suficiente para repartir a la gente, por lo menos a los más necesitados.

Miró una gran pantalla en la pared de su cuarto —si bien era una gran tecnología, ya estaba algo pasada de tiempo, y definitivamente en Ciudad Alta ya habían creado mejores en todos los sentidos— Caminó hasta quedar frente a ella y con sus dedos buscó la aplicación del calendario. La última vez que habían robado fue el día que llegó Sasuke y esa pequeña niña Hyuuga, y de eso hacía ya un mes. Las provisiones ya escaseaban. Si en la guarida ya casi estaban fragmentando demasiado la comida, y eran sólo como unas 25 personas incluyendo a los trabajadores de las armas, no quería ni imaginar lo que las familias estaban sufriendo allá afuera.

Ahora que lo pensaba, esa tal Hinata tenía ya un mes encerrada y aún no daba avisos de salir. Sabía que Kurenai la entrenaría de manera dura, y que haya resistido todo un mes, le hizo pensar que quizás, tal vez quizás, un mínimo quizás… ok debía ser sincero consigo mismo, quizás Sasuke no se había equivocado al reclutarla.

..

..

.

—Bien Hinata… —la mujer se levantó del suelo, respirando agitada y limpiando un poco su ropa del polvo. Pasó su mano por la mejilla, con la misión de limpiarla y al sentir algo líquido en su mano, notó que la chiquilla frente a ella había logrado herirla y sacarle sangre, algo que nadie había logrado desde hacía tiempo, y esto la sorprendió en gran Manera— …

—Kurenai-Sensei… —Hinata trataba de acompasar su respiración, cosa que se le hacía difícil y más aún al notar la sangre que corría por la mejilla de su Sensei, y no la tranquilizó el pensar que había sido ella quien se lo había hecho — ¿E-Está bien Kurenai-Sensei?

—No te preocupes por mí Hinata. Sólo estoy sorprendida.

¿Sorprendida? Ella era quien estaba sorprendida. Nunca se creyó capaz de sacarle sangre a nadie. Y bueno, aunque en este último mes, a ella sí que se la habían sacado y a montones, acompañada de certeros golpes, de filos de espadas, de disparos, poniendo su vida en riesgo para sobrevivir, quedando como un desastre, sucia y despeinada y con heridas por todos lados, ella aún no se podía creer que lo había hecho. Y casi como si lo acabara de comprender se puso totalmente roja, estaba avergonzada con la mujer que la había estado entrenando. Que confió en ella para enseñarle. ¿Cómo podía pedir disculpas?

—Sensei… y-yo… y-yo l-lo s-siento… y-yo…

—No me pidas disculpas Hinata. Este era nuestro cometido desde un principio ¿no? —La hermosa mujer le sonrió amablemente, pero luego sus facciones cambiaron a unas muy serias— Cuando te toque luchar contra el enemigo, ¿también le pedirás disculpas Hinata? —Kurenai paró un momento al ver el rostro impresionado de su alumna, pero se dispuso a continuar— No puedes, no debes mostrar compasión con ellos Hinata. Ellos no la tendrán contigo. Recuerda eso. Sé que eres una chica muy dulce y amable, pero en la batalla esos sentimientos deben quedar atrás, son ellos o todas las vidas de la gente que merece vivir bien. Hay que decidir. ¿Está claro?

Hinata asintió aunque no pudo evitar las lágrimas que salían de sus lagrimales y recorrían sus mugrientas mejillas. Entonces sintió cómo unos brazos la rodeaban, miró hacia arriba, y vio una hermosa sonrisa de parte de su Sensei, y sintió una enorme gratitud hacia esa mujer, cerró sus ojos y se dejó acurrucar en el pecho de la pelinegra. Y lloró, lloró amargamente, todo lo que había retenido desde que Sasuke la había llevado a ese lugar, y mucho antes, desde que era niña. Y se sintió bien, imaginó que seguramente así se sentirían los abrazos de una madre.

—Tranquila, ahora ya no eres una niña indefensa. Ve a darte un baño, y a cambiarte esos harapos y salgamos de aquí. Quiero ver qué cara pone Itachi-san cuando le digamos tus avances en tan sólo un mes.

..

..

.

Sus delicadas y ahora magulladas manos aferraban fuertemente la esponja húmeda que pasaba por su cuerpo sucio con restos de sangre y tierra tratando de quitarlos completamente. Se lamentaba con pequeños sonidos que hacía con su boca al pasar la esponja por lugares donde las heridas estaban muy abiertas aún, pero ya el dolor lo estaba aprendiendo a soportar después de un mes de sentirlo a diario. El agua le cubría parte de sus piernas y abdomen gracias a la posición en la que estaba, sentada con las piernas dobladas pegándolas de su pecho. El mediano bote de metal le servía de bañera, y no se quejaba, un buen baño siempre la relajaba. Salió de allí cubierta por un paño, y al entrar en el pequeño cuarto que se le había dejado como habitación en el salón de entrenamiento, no pudo dejar de sonrojarse al notar la ropa que Kurenai Sensei le había elegido. Debía ser una broma. Nunca le dijeron que debía vestirse así. No, no y no. Ella prefería mil veces algo más holgado y cómodo. No… ¡eso! Está bien, debía admitir, que era muy bonito, pero iba totalmente en contra de ella en sí.

Pasó de ese atuendo y levantó la almohada tratando de encontrar la ropa con la que había llegado. Pero no estaba. No sabía cómo, pero al parecer Kurenai-Sensei había llegado a conocerla muy bien. Bufó algo molesta y avergonzada y tomó entre sus manos aquella prenda, y una expresión de resignación se dibujó en su rostro. No había más opción, era "eso" o salir en toallas… obviamente la segunda opción era un atentado.

..

..

.

Todos estaban en la sala de juntas, debían trazar de manera concreta la forma de hacerse de provisiones, tanto para ellos como para las familias que más lo necesitaran.

—Bien, quiero escuchar ideas productivas —Itachi estaba decidido a actuar pronto, era una necesidad hacerlo. Acercó su silla un poco más a la mesa y apoyó en ella sus codos— Debemos hacer algo con la escasez.

—Es obvio que debemos atacar Ciudad Alta para robar la comida. —Tobi en esos momentos hablaba con toda la seriedad posible, dejando entrever que en esos momentos la personalidad que hablaba era la que se hacía llamar "Obito"— El problema es cómo.

—Eh… "Obito" tiene razón —Deidara suspiró— Además creo que ya descubrieron que robábamos el almacén de una de las Urbanizaciones prestigiosas que rodean a Ciudad Alta, Uhn.

—Sí, Han aumentado considerablemente la seguridad en cada almacén —esta vez Sasori era quien ponía su pensamiento a público.

—No podemos darnos el lujo de tener bajas, Itachi.

—Eso lo sé Pain.

—Ni bajas de personal, ni de dinero.

—Maldito Kakuzu, siempre con el dinero. Hay que buscar una solución ¡Joder! Lancémonos de nuevo al Almacén. No hay de otra.

—Cálmate Hidan, así no logras nada. Aunque es cierto, Itachi-san, debe haber alguna manera, debes saber de alguna manera.

—Kisame, ¿crees que si mi hermano no la tuviera ya no la hubiera llevado a cabo?

—Teme, cálmate. Todos estamos algo nerviosos 'Ttebayo, pero debemos pensar bien las cosas.

—Creo que Naruto-kun tiene razón —Konan estaba exhausta de esta reunión que no estaba teniendo un desenlace muy bueno— No podemos lanzarnos así. Debemos ser más inteligentes que ellos.

—Itachi-san, debe haber algún almacén en donde haya menos seguridad.

—No lo creo Sakura-san. Ellos no son unos tontos. Además Zetsu ha buscado bien, y la seguridad en todos los Almacenes es elevada. Debe haber alguna manera.

—L-la hay.

Toda la sala de juntas quedó en silencio total…Sasuke fue el primero en quedar en completo mutismo seguido quizá sólo en igual de condiciones por su hermano mayor. El menor de los Uchiha estaba un poco perdido. Mirar ahí a Hinata, entrar acompañada de Kurenai, e interrumpir en la reunión y más vestida así: Llevaba un traje a cuerpo completo especial adherido al cuerpo, de color lila. Sus piernas eran envueltas por unas correas negras donde reposaban dos estuches para dos pistolas, sus pies eran protegidos por unas largas botas que si bien se adherían a la pierna, en la punta gozaban de una gran masa de hierro que causaría un gran dolor a quien recibiera una patada; y en su baja espalda reposaba una espada corta con un estuche que mostraba una llama de un fuego roja e intensa. Miró entonces su cabello amarrado en una coleta alta, lo hubiera preferido suelto, pero así le quedaba bien también. Su hermoso y definido cuerpo quedaba a la perfección en ese traje. Pero le gustó que aún con ese porte de fiereza, siguiera mostrando un rostro totalmente sonrojado, pero decidido a hablar y formar parte de la reunión. Y lo hizo sentir un poco orgulloso de su elección al reclutarla, y no pudo evitar que una pequeña mueca-sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios. Ahora más que antes debía admitir que esa niña Hyuuga era muy hermosa. Esperaba que fuera también fuerte en las mismas cantidades.

Itachi la observó detalladamente, él era un observador nato. Podría decirse que se equiparaba o superaba a aquel personaje de los "Siglos" —así era como llamaban a las épocas pasadas— llamado "Sherlock Holmes" en eso de observar. Así que hoy haría honor a esa habilidad o cualidad.

Esa pequeña Hyuuga que su tonto hermano menor había traído con él, debía admitir que la había menospreciado y subestimado. Primero, se enfrenta a su Padre y al Consejo, Danzou Incluido. Luego trata de subsistir en una pocilga de una Ciudad Obrera; soportaba un largo y, aseguraba, arduo entrenamiento por parte de Kurenai Yuhi, la mejor guerrera con la que contaba en su división; aparecía en su reunión, con eso podía deducir que había pasado todas las pruebas con Kurenai, y hasta lo interrumpió. Definitivamente Sasuke no se equivocó al traerla. Pero eso no se lo diría jamás. Jamás. Percató de que en verdad era hermosa, y que Kurenai escogió muy bien el traje para ella. Entonces vio su rostro totalmente sonrojado, seguro le había dado mucha vergüenza el haber interrumpido y más aún vestida así.

—Bienvenida Hinata-san, el Buen Chico la extrañó —era increíble cómo él podía cambiar de personalidad tan rápido— Se ve muy bien por cierto.

—G-gracias T-Tobi-san.

—Mmm… Hyuuga-san, dígame ¿cuál es la manera? —Itachi no iba a estar con rodeos, dejando a un lado la impresión que se llevó, debía proseguir la reunión.

—R-Rob… Rob… —esa palabra se le hacía ridículamente difícil de pronunciar— R-Robar los almacenes que están en Ciudad Alta. S-Supongo que nunca creerán q-que atacarán en la propia M-Metrópoli.

..

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas Finales:**

**La inspiración al Parecer volvió por hoy, y a unas horas -_-**

**Pido enormes disculpas. **

**Pero los amo.**

**¿Qué les ha parecido?**

**Merezco sus reviews?**

**Se aceptan sugerencias, críticas, Sasukes, Itachis, Sasoris, Oppas lindos. xD **

**Muchos Besos Gracias a Sus reviews.**

**Larareshiram97: **Kouhai Gracias por leerme siempre. Ojalá pudiera enviarte una placa en reconocimiento por la fidelidad besoooooos. Espero tu opinión en este capi. A mí también me gusta mucho Tobi, creo que él será el amigo de Hinata aquí xD

**Axter: **Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y review. Siii ya verás en el siguiente capítulo, demostrará lo que aprendió en ese mes de entrenamiento. Espero leas este capi, y que te guste. Ahhh pues amo a Akatsuki. Tanto que hago cosplay de Sasori xDDD cómo no incluirlos en mis historias locas? :p Besos. Espero seguir leyéndote.

**EyesGray-sama: **Liiiiiddddeeeeerrrr xD Dime que este capi también te ha gustado Porfiiiis. Gracias por tu apoyo, En serio. Muchas grrraaaciiiias :D Ya sabes, cualquier crítica, y eso, es bien recibida. Sí? Besos Lider-sama! N°6? Trataré de buscarlo, sí va? Me encanta esta temática. Y amo Akatsuki xDDD

**Gracias por sus reviews y apoyo. Los Amo. Besos!**


	4. Mi protegida

**SasuHina**

**Capítulo 4**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes que aquí aparecen le pertenecen a nuestro amado y bello y desquiciado Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei. Salvo aquellos nombres extraños que los he inventado yo.**

**La historia es mía, pero me he inspirado en Aeon Flux, Violleta, etc.**

**En este capi habrá violencia, sangre, y cosas locas.**

**Recuerden que la historia se da en el "futuro" por así decirlo. Hay tecnología de punta, tanto en armas, aparatos electrónicos como en vehículos y otros.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Anteriormente en Konoha's New World: "**—Bienvenida Hinata-san, el Buen Chico la extrañó —era increíble cómo él podía cambiar de personalidad tan rápido— Se ve muy bien por cierto.

—G-gracias T-Tobi-san.

—Mmm… Hyuuga-san, dígame ¿cuál es la manera? —Itachi no iba a estar con rodeos, dejando a un lado la impresión que se llevó, debía proseguir la reunión.

—R-Rob… Rob… —esa palabra se le hacía ridículamente difícil de pronunciar— R-Robar los almacenes que están en Ciudad Alta. S-Supongo que nunca creerán q-que atacarán en la propia M-Metrópoli.**"**

Un silencio sepulcral reinó en el salón. Todos miraban a Hinata de manera sorprendida e incrédula. Sasuke soltó una pequeña risa, en serio no se había equivocado al traerla, empezaba a creer que le gustaba haberla reclutado.

—Esa es la actitud, joder. —Hidan reía a carcajadas cortando la tensión o aumentándola— Creo que me caes bien pequeña Hyuuga. Vayamos y ofrezcamos en sacrificio a Jasshin los pocos guardias que estén en ese almacén.

—Hinata-san —Itachi estaba todavía un poco aturdido, pero quería escuchar la propuesta de la chiquilla— ¿Estás diciendo que entremos a la propia ciudad? ¿Así sin más?

—Sí. ¿Es que… y-ya lo han hecho antes Uchiha-san? —Refiriéndose a Itachi.

—La verdad —Sasori se levantó de su puesto y caminó pausadamente hasta quedar frente a la ojiperla, mirándola fijamente— Es que nunca lo hemos intentado. No es nada personal Itachi, pero creo que es una buena idea la de la chica.

—Sasori-san…

—Hinata-san —Kisame acarició un poco su gran espada que parecía tener vida propia, o al menos eso creyó Hinata al verla— Quisiera escuchar cómo pretende hacer eso.

—B-bueno… ya que nunca han ent-entrado a Ciudad Alta de ese modo… ellos n-no se lo esperarán. Y los tomaremos por sorpresa.

—Hmph… entonces Hyuuga, conoces una manera de entrar y salir de allí, ¿no? —Sasuke tomó un poco de agua sin quitarle la mirada a los perlados ojos de Hinata.

—Sí Uchiha-san. —La peliazul tragó grueso, el nerviosismo que le infundía ese pelinegro le daba escalofríos y no sabía por qué. Pero no podía huir de esto. Y daba gracias a su Padre por haberla enseñado el arte de la estrategia, ahora sabía en qué le era útil. — Hay una entrada oculta… es algo c-complicado llegar hasta ahí… p-pero luego se p-puede entrar a Ciudad Alta sin ser notados por los sensores de movimiento.

—Eh… podría mostrarlo en el mapa, así todos sabríamos a qué se refiere Hinata-san —Sakura le sonrió cálidamente haciendo que Hinata se sintiera un poco confiada.

Hinata asintió haciéndole una reverencia al pelirrojo que estaba frente a ella y que le respondió con una mueca de sonrisa que la ojiperla no supo entender si era para darle confianza o para qué. Llegó con pequeños pasos hasta la gran mesa donde Zetsu le extendió un mapa de toda Konoha.

—Yo siempre he visto este mapa, nunca creí que hubiera un camino que evade los sensores **"Ni que lo vieras todo… además es algo secreto."**

Hinata miró con extrañeza como Zetsu hablaba consigo mismo, se sorprendió pero decidió pasar de ello. Suspiró hondo y señaló con su tembloroso dedo el lugar donde estaba el pasaje secreto del que hablaba. Mordió su labio y alzó su vista encontrándose con que Sasuke la miraba detenidamente, ella le sostuvo la mirada lo más que pudo, pero desistió al sentirse demasiado nerviosa. ¿Por qué estaba así? Quizás se debía a que todo era nuevo para ella.

—Es a-aquí. C-como no habrán muchos g-guardias en esa parte de la ciudad, pasaremos sin que lo n-noten y p-podremos abastecernos. T-También creo que p-podríamos c-cr… —Hinata quedó en silencio al ver que todos estaban viéndola, Itachi la detallaba, Sasuke y el resto le sonreían a sus distintas maneras.

—Termina lo que ibas a decir Hyuuga... —Sasuke se levantó de su silla, su ropa negra ajustada demarcaba cada músculo de su cuerpo al caminar, su sobretodo reposaba en la silla de la que se había levantado —Estoy esperando lo que dirás.

Se posó al lado de la peliazul, había notado lo nerviosa que ella estaba al llegar y que de igual forma estaba dando lo mejor de sí al tratar de dar esa explicación tan significativa. No sabía por qué, pero tenía esas ganas de apoyarla y ver lo que era capaz de hacer esa chica. De un momento a otro se había convertido en su protegida.

—Mmm Etto, quiero decir, —Hinata se perdió por un momento en esos oscuros ojos del azabache que estaba a su lado. Sintió cómo sin previo aviso su corazón daba un vuelco. Lo suprimió, no sabía el origen de eso y tampoco quería saberlo. Bajó su mirada de nuevo al mapa. —Creo que podríamos c-crear una d-distracción en las afueras de Ciudad Alta. Entre m-menos guardias hayan, mejor.

—Ttebayo… yo me ofrezco. Soy bueno llamando la atención, ¿verdad Sakura-chan?

—Naruto… —Sakura lo miró con una mirada aterradora.

—Sakura-chan… pero ¿qué hice?

—Itachi-san aún no ha aceptado la oferta de Hinata-san —Konan suspiró al ver al rubio entendiendo el enojo de Sakura.

—Y… Uchiha… ¿qué esperas para aceptarlo? Uhn… ¿Por qué espera tanto este Uchiha, Danna?

—Creo que cierto Uchiha es un miedoso, Dei.

—Joder... No creí que fueras de esos, Uchiha.

—En momentos como estos te das cuenta que en el dinero es el único en quien puedes contar.

—Mi hermano no es un miedoso… es sólo que aún está sorprendido por la actitud de la Hyuuga. ¿Verdad Itachi?

Itachi fulminó con la mirada a su hermano menor y al resto que lo miraba con ese pensamiento en sus cabezas. Maldición, él no era ningún cobarde. Y… bueno quizás sí estaba un poco sorprendido por esa chiquilla… pero no le daría el crédito a su hermano de hacerle saber que lo conocía tan bien.

—Creo que es un buen plan Itachi… además ya Naruto se ofreció para llamar la atención.

—Gracias por recordarlo Pain. Está bien Hinata-san. Espero entonces que nos guíe por ese lugar. Tobi, Deidara, Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, Hidan y Kakuzu serán los que se encargarán de llamar la atención. Konan-san, Sasori-san y Zetsu se quedarán en la entrada a la que entraremos Sasuke, Pain, Kisame-san y yo guiados por Hinata-san. ¿Entendido? Partiremos esta noche. Ahora vayan a prepararse.

Todo el mundo asintió. Tobi se acercó a Hinata y la felicitó por su apoyo. Hidan le sonrió dándole un "golpe amistoso" en la espalda dándole la bienvenida al grupo. Konan le sonrió, Pain le estrechó la mano. Kisame le sonrió con sus afilados dientes. Zetsu le dio las gracias por darle información de esa entrada que ya no era secreta. Naruto le mostró el pulgar en señal de aprobación, Sakura le mostró una reverencia a modo de despedida. Kakuzu sólo le dijo algo sobre robar el dinero también. Hinata estaba sonrojada hasta más no poder, no le gustaba tanta atención, y anheló profundamente que esto sólo fuera parte del principio. Pero esto parecía no terminar todavía. Al frente tenía a un rubio de lacios y largos cabellos parado junto a un chico de menor tamaño y de hermosos cabellos rojos, ambos mirándola con expectación en sus ojos.

—Hinata es tu nombre ¿no?

—Hai.

—Soy Akasuna no Sasori, él es Namikaze Deidara.

—Soy el hermano mayor de Naruto. Uhn. Eres bienvenida a Doragonzu Bakuyaku, esa última parte del nombre fue mi idea… me gustan los explosivos Uhn.

—Ya Deidara… no tienes que decirle tus ideas locas sobre el arte "explosivo".

—Danna… ¿pero de qué hablas? El arte es una explosión… hermosamente efímera. Uhn. ¿Verdad Hinata?

—No… el arte es una belleza eterna. Hyuuga-san… ¿qué opina del arte?

Hinata quedó en silencio… nunca había visto el arte desde ninguno de esos dos puntos de vista… pero le estaban pidiendo su opinión, y con el mayor respeto del mundo la daría.

—Yo… mmm creo que el arte, sea efímero o eterno, es r-realmente hermoso y g-gratificante para los artistas. Así… que d-diría que el arte es perfecto en todas sus ramas y maneras de hacerse y crearse.

Ambos artistas se quedaron pensativos por un momento, ambos sonrieron. Sintieron que esta chiquilla era una buena persona con la que hablar de arte. Al parecer la única en toda esta organización. Hinata les sonrió de vuelta. De verdad todos en ese lugar eran distintos, y extraños quizás, pero eran un gran equipo. Miró a su alrededor, creía estar sola pero se encontró con ambos Uchiha y Kurenai mirándola.

—Entonces… Hinata-san… dime ¿cómo es que una chica de la familia Hyuuga conoce una entrada que da al exterior y no es notada por los sensores de movimiento de la ciudad? Es algo que no me quedó muy claro, pero quise preguntártelo en privado.

—P-pues yo solía s-salir p-por ahí.

—Entonces no eras una niña muy buena que digamos Hyuuga. ¿Te escapabas de casa? —Sasuke mostró una sonrisa socarrona.

—N-no. Yo sólo… s-salía a jugar con mis amigos. Y-ya que dentro no podía jugar p-por ser la hija del Concejal.

—Pero Hinata —Kurenai trataba de calmar los aires de desconfianza con una voz algo más suave— ¿cuándo fue la última vez que lo usaste?

—Una semana antes de ser des-desterrada.

—Entiendo… entonces prepara todo para que seas una buena guía esta noche. Iré a descansar. Ven conmigo Kurenai-san… debemos hablar.

Itachi salió acompañado de Kurenai dejando a una nerviosa ojiperla con un observador Sasuke.

—Lo has hecho bien Hyuuga… —Sasuke se acercó a ella dándole un vaso con agua adivinando que después de un momento así lo necesitaría.

—G-gracias Uchiha-san. —Dando un largo trago al líquido.

—Sabes… esta noche será una muy larga. Ya veo que escogiste una buena espada, pero y ¿las armas de fuego?

—Aún no las he escogido.

—Hmph… Kurenai no hizo su trabajo completo… Ven, sígueme Hyuuga… te mostraré dónde está el cuarto de las armas y te ayudaré a escoger algunas. Si vas a ir al frente necesitarás unas muy buenas.

….

….

…

..

.

—Dime Kurenai-san… ¿cómo estuvo el entrenamiento?

—Es una caja de sorpresas Itachi-san —Kurenai se sentó en uno de los sillones magullados que estaban en el cuarto del pelilargo y lo vio a él hacer lo mismo— Al principio estaba como tú, no creí que siquiera hubiera podido aguantar el entrenamiento, pero hizo más que eso.

—Habla específicamente, por favor Kurenai-san.

—Aprende rápido. En tan sólo un mes logró aprender muchas técnicas, y no sólo eso. Ella misma poseía la mejor técnica del clan Hyuuga que he visto usar en alguien de su edad. Es una niña prodigio… pero al parecer no le gusta mostrar esa parte de ella misma.

—Mmm… ¿Debido a su personalidad?

—Exactamente… pero logró herirme y hacérmela pasar mal en el entrenamiento. Espero que hoy puedas ver su capacidad.

—Igual yo. Por el bien de todos.

…

…

..

.

—Creo que ésta también —Sasuke hablaba consigo mismo en voz baja mientras colocaba arma tras arma en una pequeña mesa frente a la peliazul que lo miraba tratando de no sentirse tan nerviosa al estar al lado de él. Aunque su personalidad era parecida a la de su primo Neji, la de Sasuke irradiaba peligro y atracción al mismo tiempo. —Bien, Hyuuga… escoge dos de todas estas. Recuerda que debes sentirte bien con las que escojas. Pruébalas, justo ahí está una parte de práctica.

Hinata asintió, llevándose consigo todas las armas que Sasuke escogió para ella. Las armó como Kurenai-Sensei le había enseñado y disparó con cada una, escogiendo las dos con las que mejor se sintió. Sólo esperaba no tener que usarlas esta noche. Si todo se daba en silencio le estaría totalmente agradecida a Kami.

Sasuke no dejó de observarla en ningún momento. Sus brazos firmes al jalar el gatillo, su delicadeza al cargar las armas. Sus piernas bien formadas, su cuerpo esbelto que rozaba la perfección en ese traje…

—Hey Hyuuga, ven.

Hinata le obedeció sin rechistar llevando con ella las dos armas que había escogido una con el cañón corto y la otra con uno largo, Mágnum. Ambas hermosas, de un flamante color negro y adornos rojos que dibujaban llamas de fuego en sus cañones. Tomó las municiones adecuadas y las guardó en un pequeño bolsito que colgaba en su cintura. Caminó pausadamente hasta llegar al lado del pelinegro que sacó una pequeña caja de uno de los gabinetes de la pequeña mesa.

—Creo que Kurenai te hizo difícil el entrenamiento —El pelinegro no posó sus oscuras orbes en ella, sólo le lanzó la caja de medicinas y giró su cuerpo en dirección a la puerta de salida —Tus manos… las necesitas protegidas para esta noche. Imagino que partiremos de aquí a las 12:00 am… no nos hagas esperar Hyuuga.

—N-No lo haré Uchiha-san… y … arigato.

—Hmph… lo que digas.

…

..

.

Los hermosos y largos cabellos de la ojiperla se movían de un lado a otro por el viento que los rozaba con fuerza y rapidez. Era su primera misión y no quería echar todo a perder. Por suerte Kurenai le había dado consejos sobre cómo tratar a cada uno de los miembros de esta organización anárquica. Y ella rogaba hacer un buen trabajo en equipo con ellos.

Miró al frente y no pudo evitar sentirse mareada. Había dejado de desmayarse por los nervios cuando había pasado los 16 años, pero ahora tenía la sensación de querer retroceder en el tiempo. Estaban justo ahí, en frente del oscuro y angosto camino que llevaría a Doragonzu Bakuyaku a Ciudad Alta sin ser notados. Miró sus manos, temblorosas y perladas por el sudor del nerviosismo.

—Hyuuga —Sasuke se acercó hasta ella con su mirada penetrante— Ve adelante… nosotros te seguiremos de cerca.

—Hai —Hinata sonrió tímidamente… sabía que debía hacerlo bien y mordiendo su labio inferior se acercó a unos matorrales perfectamente colocados que tapaban la entrada exitosamente, los apartó a un lado y se dejó entrever una enorme cueva oscura— Es u-un —carraspeó un poco al sentir las miradas sobre ella— u-un antiguo e-extractor.

—Bien, entonces vayamos Hyuuga-san —el chico que tenía afición a los tiburones la alentó a entrar con un ademán de sus manos.

La ojiperla asintió, volteó su cuerpo y se perdió en la inminente oscuridad del frío túnel. Sasuke ajustó su ropa, y entró siguiendo a la ojiperla acompañado del pelinaranja. Kisame suspiró, esperaba que esa chiquilla no los estuviera llevando a la muerte. Itachi observó al resto, dio las órdenes a cada quien y entró al túnel con Kisame.

Hinata tragaba fuerte cada cinco segundos, la garganta la sentía reseca en exceso. ¿Y si todo salía mal? ¿Y si en ese mes habían cerrado la salida del túnel? No debía seguir pensando en eso, sus piernas le estaban comenzando a temblar y no era precisamente por el frío y el ambiente húmedo que enfrascaba ese túnel de duro acero.

Luego de unos minutos de dura caminata gracias a la poca visibilidad que ofrecía el túnel, una tenue luz nocturna se logró apreciar en el extremo, dejando pasar una fría brisa. Hinata sintió que su corazón se calmaba un poco, al menos no habían bloqueado el túnel.

—Aquí es… —saliendo siendo seguida de cerca por el resto— a-ahora —amarró su largo cabello en una alta coleta y se arrodillo al suelo tomando su espada y haciendo un pequeño dibujo en la tierra del plano de los lugares cercanos— justo ahora estamos a-aquí —señaló un punto en la tierra— el almacén está j-justo aquí… —señalando en otra parte no tan alejada de donde estaban ellos— Mmm si Uchiha-san me lo p-permite —mirando a Itachi con una nerviosa mirada.

—Adelante Hyuuga-san… diga todo lo que deba decir.

—Mmm… Etto… deberíamos dividirnos en 3 g-grupos… a-así… le llegaremos por sorpresa en tres puntos distintos —en esos momentos agradeció a su padre haberla hecho estudiar tantos libros de estrategia— en este almacén no hay tanta seguridad… y-ya que en realidad… en C-Ciudad Alta creen que están s-seguros de t-todo.

—Ja —Kisame sonrió con burla— son unos tontos…

—Hmph… —Sasuke se colocó sus guantes negros con una sonrisa extravagante— hoy les enseñaremos que deben temernos a nosotros más que al mismo Diablo.

Itachi miró a su hermano con su inexpresivo rostro, pero pudo sentir que ellos tanto Sasuke, como Kisame y hasta él mismo estaban con la adrenalina en crescendo, nunca antes habían intentado entrar a Ciudad Alta, y ahora lo habían hecho gracias a la Ojiperla, que sólo mordía su labio inferior con repetición y nerviosismo. Itachi debía aceptar que esa pequeña chica era adorable, aún más con ese sonrojo que le otorgaba el nerviosismo.

—Bien… —habló poniéndose de pie— comencemos con esto. Kisame-san irá conmigo por la parte delantera, Sasuke irá con Hyuuga-san… por la parte trasera y Pain irá por el este u oeste… como quieras… —ayudó a la ojiperla a ponerse de pie, cosa que Sasuke notó y no supo por qué, pero no le agradó— no olviden encender sus comunicadores. Vamos Kisame-san.

Sasuke vio a su hermano irse con Kisame, a Pain tomar el lado este. Suspiró… esperaba poder encontrarse con algunos guardias y acabar con sus miserables vidas. Vio a la ojiperla de reojo, y notó que tenía las vendas en sus manos. Esperaba que lo hiciera bien… aunque dudaba de eso. Pero al menos él la protegería… era su protegida después de todo.

….

..

.

—Uhn… ojalá el Danna estuviera aquí… —el rubio de larga cabellera sonrió con satisfacción, viendo cómo terminaba su "hermosa obra de arte" como él llamaba a sus explosivos.

—Es cierto… Senpai es un artista completo.

—Bien, bien… vamos Nii-san… coloca ese c4 de una vez Dattebayo…

—Cálmate Naruto —la chica de cabellos rosados rodó los ojos… estaban trabajando con explosivos debían ser cuidadosos.

—Pero Sakura-chan…

—Bien… pequeño Otouto… Uhn… iré, además tengo una sorpresa para Danna… pero recuerden… en cuanto lo ponga tenemos que huir… porque si eso nos alcanza… seremos convertidos en arte… Uhn…

…

..

.

Konan suspiró como por décima vez… estar con Sasori no se le hacía gracia… el chico se quejaba cada 5 segundos de Deidara… y Zetsu sólo se había colocado en un lugar donde pudiera ver sin ser visto… y ella aún ni sabía por qué se había quedado con el pelirrojo… hubiera preferido ir con su amado Pain… ese Itachi se las pagaría luego.

—Pero demonios, —bufó con sus párpados caídos, mientras se revolvía el rojo y rebelde cabello— ese maldito idiota de Deidara… aún no escucho la explosión… seguro está jugando queriendo hacer "arte"… con lo que sabe que odio esperar.

De pronto una explosión se oyó a lo lejos… y ciertos fuegos artificiales subían al oscuro cielo… dándole forma de letras a las luces…

"El arte es un bang, Danna"

—Maldito Niñato…

—Debemos admitir —susurró Konan— que, sea arte o no, lo ha hecho muy bien.

…

..

.

Hinata respingó al escuchar la explosión, Sasuke la observó riendo para sus adentros. Su protegida parecía una pequeña ratoncita nerviosa. Desde que habían comenzado a caminar hacia el almacén ella no había dicho palabra. Y para ser sinceros… Sasuke casi nunca iniciaba la conversación con chicas, siempre eran ellas que daban el primer paso. Claro, que con su protegida era distinta. Él sabía que era tímida en exceso y al parecer su sola presencia la intimidaba mucho.

Caminaron un poco más hasta llegar unos pocos metros detrás del enorme almacén. El pelinegro presionó un pequeño botón en el transmisor que tenía en su cuello, mientras no despegaba la vista de su acompañante… quería ver la reacción de ella al escuchar lo que él quería decir… a veces Sasuke Uchiha era un poco bromeador.

—Aquí Halcón y la Ratoncita… estamos en posición… cambio.

Hinata frunció el ceño mientras analizaba las palabras dichas por su acompañante y antiguo salvador. Había dicho Halcón… seguro era él… pues si lo mirabas a los ojos podías sentir como si estabas a la merced de un Halcón… uno enorme y muy imponente. Luego… estaba la "Ratoncita"… y cayó en cuenta… claro… siempre tan nerviosa como un roedor… Alzó su perlada mirada hacia la oscura que la miraba con algo de gracia. Boqueó tratando de hablar… pero prefirió guardar silencio…

—Phoenix en posición junto a Tiburón —habló Itachi.

—Kami en posición… esperamos tus órdenes Phoenix…

—Esperemos un poco más… Acaban de entrar, es mejor tomarlos afuera. ¿Copiado?

—Copiado —respondieron todos.

—Mmm… Etto… Uchiha-san… —Sasuke la miró por completo a lo que la opaca luz de la luna le iluminaba el rostro de la chica arrodillada a su lado.

—Llámame Sasuke… después de todo yo fui quien te trajo hasta aquí.

—Mmm… Hai… S-Sasuke-kun… Etto… N-no… no lo defraudaré…

Sasuke quedó en silencio… ¿por qué le había agradado esa frase proveniente de esos rosados y temblorosos labios? No lo sabía… pero por primera vez en su vida —después de que su madre muriera— sentía la enorme necesidad de cuidar de alguien que no fuera él mismo.

—Bueno… Hmph… —vio hacia el frente, saber eso… lo hacía sentir… vulnerable y no quería ser tan obvio— no lo has hecho hasta ahora Hyuuga…

—Llámeme Hinata… Yo… ya no soy una Hyuuga… —su rostro se oscureció un poco.

—Bien… Hinata… —No diría sufijos honoríficos… no lo hacía con nadie… no lo haría con ella.

—En 5 segundos entramos en acción —la voz de Itachi los interrumpió— traten de acabar con ellos con poco ruido. Imagino que dentro debe haber más. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

Todos salieron como auténticos ninjas. Los guardias se percataron de ellos cuando ya era demasiado tarde…

Itachi saltó sobre uno muy corpulento derribándolo con una patada doble. Para luego con sus propias manos ahorcarlo con tanta rapidez que seguramente un Shinigami lo envidió.

Kisame por su parte había descuartizado sin demora a un guardia aún más robusto que el de Itachi, con su enorme espada llamada Samehada. Pain, atravesó a dos con sus tubos puntiagudos. Pero Sasuke y Hinata estaban por algo un poco distinto.

El pelinegro luchaba con un hombre que, según su análisis, era bueno en las artes marciales… pero Hinata se había quedado algo estática cuando vio que un enorme hombre con ropas algo metálicas se acercaba a ella con una mirada aterradora.

—¡Hinata Reacciona! —No gritó, pero habló lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella lo escuchara— Dijiste que no me defraudarías… ¿no?

Hinata reaccionó justo a tiempo para bloquear con sus manos el fuerte puño que le lanzaba el guardia. Por instinto, un instinto cultivado desde niña en sus clases de artes marciales, y desde hacía un mes con Kurenai, devolvió un fuerte golpe con la palma de su mano en el estómago del guardia, dejándolo por un momento sin aire.

Sasuke, por su parte, golpeó al cuello del hombre con su pie, en una patada alta y aprovechando el desequilibrio de su contrincante lo decapitó con un rápido movimiento de su espada Chokuto. Cuando limpió la sangre salpicada en su rostro, miró a Hinata, dispuesto a ayudarla, pero al parecer no necesitaba su ayuda… además, él como su protector debía dejar que ella creciera y aprendiera cosas por ella misma.

Hinata tomó impulso dando dos pasos atrás… por un instante la viva imagen de aquel enorme Guardia queriendo abusar de ella le llegó a la mente… y por una extraña razón… su sangre comenzó a hervirle. Saltó con fuerza haciendo un giro en el aire que a los ojos de Sasuke, era como una danzarina de ballet haciendo su tan esperado performance. Cosa que lo llenó de orgullo y satisfacción… obviamente él no le había enseñado… pero ¿qué más daba? No habían explicaciones, ni quería buscarlas tampoco… sólo se sentía orgulloso y ya.

La vio golpear al hombre con fuerzas, con muchas fuerzas. El hombre, ni Sasuke, se esperaban que una chiquilla como esa, reaccionara de esa manera. Pero el guardia lo sintió en su cara, y en todo su cuerpo al caer de lleno contra el suelo.

Hinata cayó de pie, sus manos y piernas le temblaban y ni hablar de sus labios. Su pecho subía y bajaba por el nerviosismo y la adrenalina. Nunca había tenido que luchar en una situación como esta. Adivinó que todo se debía al entrenamiento con Kurenai.

Sasuke la observó caer de rodillas al suelo, tapando su boca con sus temblorosas y pálidas manos. Él se acercó. Sacó su espada y de un solo movimiento dejó al guardia sin vida atravesando su pecho con su espada.

Se arrodilló también justo frente a ella. Y con un movimiento suave le tomó el mentón con sus dedos… logrando con ello que Hinata lo viera completamente a través de esos perlados y ahora humedecidos ojos, que a Sasuke comenzaban a gustarle un poco.

—¿Ves? No me defraudaste… —Hinata abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida— Ahora levántate, debemos terminar esto…

—H-Hai… S-Sasuke-kun —Secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos. Hizo ademán de levantarse cuando vio la gran mano del pelinegro frente a ella.

Sasuke la miró sin expresión… no importaba si Itachi lo había hecho primero… él también podía ser un caballero… y más con su protegida… La vio dudar un poco, pero luego sonrió dulcemente cosa que hizo que Sasuke se sintiera un poco extraño… hasta incómodo… pero no le dio mucha importancia. Hinata había puesto su pequeña, delicada y vendada mano sobre él, quien la tomó con fuerza y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, para luego girar su cuerpo y darle la espalda a ella.

—Listo Phoenix… ¿qué hay de ti?

—Listo…

—Ven… Hinata… Itachi está esperándonos…

—Hai… Sasuke-kun.

Al llegar al frente, Itachi les hizo una mueca para hacer su combinación de equipo para entrar al almacén. Sasuke se colocó frente a la puerta e Itachi justo detrás de él. El menor abrió la puerta de un solo tirón e Itachi entró seguido de cerca de Kisame y Pain. Desde afuera Hinata escuchó todos los disparos que se hicieron dentro… llevó una mano a su pecho y tragó grueso. Tenía miedo… pero era necesario hacer eso. Lo sabía… por muy difícil que fuera… era lo que tenían que hacer… así como dijo Kurenai… no tener piedad de ellos.

Sasuke la miró… desde hacía unas cuantas horas… no podía dejar de mirarla… era algo que quizás podía tomar como costumbre… pero es que no se explicaba cómo una mujer podía llegar a ser tan perfecta. Dulce, recatada, hermosa, con un cuerpo de infarto que en ese traje se lo mostraba a la perfección… y además de todo eso… una gran habilidad para crear estrategias, y excelente luchadora, pero sin llegar a ser sádica, o sangrienta. Y así estaba bien… ella luchaba y él fácilmente podía encargarse de la parte sangrienta y sádica en dónde él era un experto.

Sonrió para sí al verla acercarse un poco más a él… sabía que estaba asustada y no era para menos… Pero le gratificó que lo viera como escudo…

—"Hmph… me estoy volviendo un debilucho" —Tranquila… Itachi, Kisame y Pain debieron haber terminado con ellos ya… Entremos…

Sasuke la vio asentir, y volvió a abrir la puerta. Entró, pero no le dio tiempo de parar que ella entrara. La escena ahí dentro no era muy grata. La sangre estaba regada por todo el lugar… ahí dentro aún quedaban varios guardias… la radio sonaba… parecía que habían intentado comunicarse con la otra base… pero esa era la que había sido incinerada por Deidara. Todos los demás guardias cercanos estaban en aquella dirección.

Hinata al entrar soltó un pequeño gritillo… Itachi volteó a verla y se percató de cómo Sasuke se interpuso entre ella y la sangrienta vista del almacén…

—Hinata… es mejor que esperes afuera… hazle saber a Konan y a Sasori que todo está listo. Necesitamos toda la ayuda disponible para llevarnos todo esto.

Itachi miró a Sasuke algo confundido… de un momento a otro… el "Hyuuga" había sido cambiado por "Hinata"… ¿Qué era eso?

—H-Hai… Sasuke-kun… Etto… Arigato.

El pelilargo frunció el ceño… parecía que el asunto era mutuo… del "Uchiha-san" ahora sólo era "Sasuke-kun"… definitivamente tendría que hablar con su hermano menor sobre esto.

La ojiperla se giró por completo saliendo del almacén de prisa… aspiró el aire fresco, tratando de no mirar al suelo, ya que afuera también estaba la estela de sangre que habían dejado. Caminó con rapidez llegando hasta le entrada del enorme tubo y presionó el botón en la cinta que estaba amarrada a su cuello.

—Kona… perdón… Etto… Pa-Papyro-san… Escorpión-san… Xilo-san —por suerte recordaba los nombres clave de sus compañeros— Entren al tubo… estoy esperándolos… hemos… hemos terminado todo… necesitamos a-ayuda.

—Copiado —respondieron los 3.

…

..

.

Habían terminado de acomodar todo en los enormes Jeeps súper potentes y silenciosos que tenían escondidos entre unas ramas. Todos los paquetes de comida y botellas de agua potable estaban empaquetados y guardados en los tres jeeps. Deidara, Naruto, Tobi Y Sakura ya habían regresado las cosas se le dieron algo fáciles… con otras simples explosiones y unos cuantos golpes habían acabado con una enorme cantidad de los guardias que habían llegado hasta esa trampa. Ahora a ellos les tocaba llevarse los jeeps hasta su escondite. Se montaron en ellos, Deidara y Tobi en uno y Naruto y Sakura en el otro.

—Bien chicos —Itachi habló a los hermanos Namikaze - Uzumaki— vayan con rapidez y cuidado… no queremos ser descubiertos después de tan difícil trabajo… Hablaremos allá.

—Bien Uchiha… Uhn… vámonos hermano… el que llegue de último a la guarida es un rubio oxigenado por una semana Uhn

—Dattebayo… no te molestes cuando te lo diga Nii-san…

Ambos rubios salieron a toda prisa por una carretera que sólo ellos conocían y por donde los guardias no buscarían. Itachi suspiró… ser el líder a veces era algo agotador. Miró a Pain, Konan, a todos y de último a Hinata quien no le sostuvo la mirada porque simplemente se sentía más pequeña cuando Itachi la observaba de esa manera tan inquisidora.

—Como Sakura-san se fue con Naruto-kun… Hyuuga-san se irá con Sasori-san… —no le hacía gracia enviarla con su hermano que de inmediato lo miró de mala gana— Vayámonos… debemos volver lo más pronto posible… Zetsu encárgate de volver lo más rápido posible después de que limpies todo… debes dejar casi imperceptible esa entrada.

—Lo sé… yo me hago cargo —**No soy idiota Uchiha… sé lo que debo hacer— **No te preocupes… Itachi-san sólo quiere llevar todo en orden —**Ja, pero es que no somos Inútiles… inútil…**

—No hagan tanto ruido… me enferman —el pelirrojo suspiró montándose en su moto haciéndole saber a Hinata, con una mirada inexpresiva, que subiera en la moto también —Vámonos Hyuuga-san.

—Hai Akasuna no-San.

Sasuke miró en silencio cómo la ojiperla les hacía una pequeña reverencia y se subía con delicadeza y suavidad en la moto… cosa que a los ojos de Uchiha Sasuke y quizás Uchiha Itachi… era de una manera inocentemente sensual… esas torneadas piernas se veían muy bien en ese traje. Itachi Despejó su mente al ver la moto de Sasori avanzar rápido perdiéndose en la vía…

—Vayámonos también…

Kisame, Pain y Konan también se fueron. Itachi se montó en su moto, seguido de Sasuke que la movió hasta quedar a su lado.

—Hemos ganado… ¿por qué esa cara de molestia, hermanito?

—Hmph… Hablaremos de ello en la Guarida… Me he dado cuenta de algo que quiero me expliques… tonto Otouto.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua viendo cómo su hermano se alejaba en su moto para luego él hacer lo mismo. Por suerte todo había salido bien… no quería que su hermano le dañara el comienzo de este día tan gratificante.

…

..

.

**Notas finales:**

**Aquí yo… volví… aunque no sé por cuanto tiempo… mmm tengo tareas hasta por los codos -_- no estudien Diseño Gráfico si no tienen plata ¬_¬ es horrible…**

**Weno, weno… el 20 de este mes cumplí 23 años miauuu regálenme a Sasuke… que cumplió 3 días después que yo jijijijijij Sasukeeeee estamos hechos el uno para el otroooooooooo.**

**Buehhhh los amoooooooooo C: Gracias por sus reviews, sus favorites y follows… Gracias por su apoyo….**

**Escribí 22 páginas… lol nunca lo había hecho… *_***

**Reviewsssss**

**Kaname: **Holaaaaa gracias por tu review… y por tu apoyo.. por leer el fic y por esperar actualización… espero sigas leyéndolo…

**SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ: **Jajajajaaja me encanta *O* gracias de verdad… significa mucho para mí tu apoyo… y lectura repetida xD jejejeje Bueno espero que esta conti haya sido de tu agrado… házmelo saber, si? Besitos…

**Larareshiram97: **Kouhaaaaaaiiiiii besitooooosssss… gracias por tu apoyo… es que hay que aprovechar esa musa cuando se aparece xD jijijijijijijijijiji bueno espero pronto subir otras dos o tres historias nuevas que estoy creando… SasuHinas… y el crossover de Naruto y Bleach e Inuyasha… es una mezcla loca xD Espero tu apoyo. Besoooss

**Miku tQm: **Holaaaa Miku-chan… bueh aquí está la conti… espero sea de tu agrado y me dejes reviewsito jijijijij besos

**Ross Namikaze: **Me alegra que sigas mis locos SasuHinas… de verdad muchas gracias… me tardé un poco pero aquí está la conti espero te siga gustando miauuu besoooos…

**Ángel Perdido: **Holaaaa mmmmm siiiii xD es que sé que es difícil para Hinata, pero en este nuevo mundo necesita ser confrontada y cambiar… de a poco… pero ahí le va… y sí, Sasuke se embobó… pero al parecer no fue el único xD Espero sigas leyendo este fic. Besos.

**Weno Weno muchas gracias por su lectura y apoyo. Creo que ahora vendrán las partes semirománticas del fic… y escenas de posesividad. Espero tengan paciencia conmigo, a menos de que quieran apoyarme en mi vasto intento de incendiar la universidad o a mi profesora de técnicas de representación gráfica xD**

**Jajaja pobre profe katiuska xD**

**Buehhh Besos para todos… los amo.**

**Minna-san**

**Matta ne**


End file.
